


Valentiones Date

by TheLastRaven



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastRaven/pseuds/TheLastRaven
Summary: Ranier has sent a letter to Alisaie confessing his affection for her. He has invited her to join him at his mansion for an at home date.  This leads a slightly awkward date as they both have been wanting to confess to the other.





	Valentiones Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first piece of writing I worked on. I am still a novice and it shows in this work. I am however hoping that my passion and love for Alisaie shows and helps my works where I may be lacking. I got a lot of help from friends on this and I thank them in indulging me.

Ranier paced around the manor’s kitchen, waiting for the roast in the oven to finish as he watches over the servants preparing the rest of the meal.  As he opens the oven, he makes sure his Coq au vin is fine as he begins to taste it, the flavors complementing each other well, the meat tender. Content, he goes to look over the other cooks in the kitchen. All of the recipes prepared are either taught by Ranier or ones that the current sous chef, Reiko knows. One of the servants, a slim yet average height Au'ra girl, is making a whipped chocolate mousse, rich and light, while the Miqo'te girl is getting the things together for his rolanberry and vanilla tart.  

“Those seem like they are going well enough,” Ranier spoke under his breath while thinking, stroking his chin. He wanted the event to be as perfect as he can possibly make it. He continues to gives the dishes a look over, moving over to the other Au'ra woman in the kitchen. She was brunette with pearl white scales, opposite of the other black scaled Au'ra in the kitchen. "Reiko are those pork rillette  pies almost fucking done and what about the nabemono?" The white scaled Au'ra shoots him a vexed glance as she keeps putting together the hand pies. “Don't look at me like that you know I need this done and done well.” The Au’ra said nothing. He expected that lack of a response, and continues looking over the dishes, his eyes focusing on the terrine and mochi. The terrine is made with vegetables and cheese as the main ingredients. The mochi is made in three flavors: rolanberry, grape and pineapple. Excessive is definitely the word for all these dishes, but being unsure of her tastes, he is trying to present a broad palette. It was all coming together. It was just a matter of time before it was done and she would arrive.  

“Once it's all done make sure to plate them on the new silverware that we got.”  
The kitchen in unison responds, “Yes sir,” all except for Reiko. Rainer moves towards the stairs, making his way to the main floor to wait. He sits down at the breakfast bar and flashes two fingers to the man tending it for a glass of his favorite whiskey.  

  The time went on and it was fifteen minutes. Alisaie had not shown up yet. Thirty minutes later, still not there. He started to think she got lost. Even so, at that point he was discouraged. "Hmm would seem she might not show. All this work for nothing," sighed Ranier, probably was too much to expect for it to go as he wanted, or for her to even be interested. “Probably turned her off to the idea with my letter.”   

"I suppose I should go work on that thing... Would take my mind off of this." He once again asks for some whiskey, taking the glass. Ranier headed into the workshop, still wearing his newly tailored suit he made for the occasion: a very sleek debonair suit in black, a black string tie with adorning gems, and each of them in a gold setting, ruby followed by sapphire and amethyst hanging off the other two like a necklace, and the white collar of his shirt slightly standing up.  

“A lot of work for nothing then.” He muttered, repeating his previous thought as he enters the workshop. He starts to take his jacket off and throws it on the counter, rolling up his sleeves to reveal his arms, muscular as someone who swings an axe as large as he does would have. The white undershirt is tight fitting on his body, making it so his muscles are almost visible through the fabric. A blue glow lights his face as he looks over the monitor displaying the blueprints of his current project: a submersible airship for exploring underwater. To start his work he goes to grab a piece of sheet metal. Just as he readies his tools, reaching for his hammer, one of the manor servants knocks on the workshop's door.

"What is it? I'm not in a good mood so it better be something worthwhile.” He replied brusquely to the sound.  
"Lord Layarte your guest arrived, a Lady Alisaie?" Hearing the words the start of a smile began to develop his face before he quickly restrains it lest the servant notice.  
"Inform her I'll be right out," he responded quickly.  
"As you wish." The Miqo'te servant turned around with a giggle before quietly exiting.  
"Son of a bitch!" Ranier exclaims before composing himself. Turning around this time while he puts his jacket back on, he starts to smile. "Get it out while you can you don't want her seeing you looking like a fool." Stepping to the door, he stopped for a second, taking a deep breath seconds before opening it and leaving.

Moving out to the Atrium, he notices her. She is wearing a short halter dress with lace on the skirt of it. He can't help but stare, moving up from her legs to finally settling on her gorgeous face. Her hair the same as always, parted opposite to her brothers’ to the left, but looking impeccable while remaining casual. He murmured, "I-I didn't think she would dress differently for this…"

"...Good evening, Ranier,”she speaks in a smaller voice than he is used to. He catches her also looking back at him, meeting each others eyes, which only serves to fluster her; a sight that he finds endearing.  
"Welcome to my manor," he said in a warm manner, trying to make her feel more comfortable in a situation clearly outside of her comfort zone, "I hope you didn't have problems finding it. I noticed you were late and thought you decided to turn my invitation down." 

“After reading your letter I was ...bewildered.. to say the least. I didn't think you thought of me that way. I thought we both simply had a mutual friendship." She looks to the ground near her feet as she continues in a lower voice, "admittedly, I almost didn't show up, but the encouragement from Alphinaud and Tataru lead me here.” 

Alisaie lets out a heavy sigh as she shakes her head and crosses her arms across her chest. "I don't know why he wanted me to come, perhaps simply to get me out," she mumbled, "I have not had a date before, maybe it's him trying to get me to experience something new.” Her eyes then widened, clearly startled at what she just said. She begins to explain, stumbling over her words: “N-not to say I-I didn't want to come though! Nor is this my first date either,” she declares a bit loudly. When she is finished, she turns back to face the ground, her cheeks and ears flaring red. 

Chuckling at her sudden outburst, he interjects, “It's quite fine my dear you don't need to explain yourself. I was only a bit worried and you're here now that's what matters.” At least that means she did want to come herself, he thought. Though her coming might not have happened without their push. He will have to thank Alphinaud and Tataru later. Noticing that she is trying to keep her eyes averted slightly, he lightly he places his hand on her chin to turn her to him ever so gently. A bit bold, but he's hoping she won't mind.  
"I am thankful, for them because now you're here with me.

He motioned to the giant doors, leading her outside as he asks, “Would you like to go outside? There is a warm fire we can sit beside and talk for a moment while the servants finish the preparations.”

She nodded back at him. “With pleasure, your yard looked wonderful from what I saw on the way in.” He gave her his hand to take as he leads her outside, they walk slowly. One of the servants opens the giant doors for them. As soon as they exit, Ranier's guards notice them. Both the men nod to him for confirmation on if they should give them space. Ranier nods back as they all moved out of their immediate vicinity, to give them privacy when they sit at the fire. Leisurely they cross through the yard. The fire he is leading her to is in a stone pit with two stone benches surrounding it. A pond is next to it with another bench, but wooden and with a roof over it for those wanting to sit and dip their feet.

They sit down at the fire pit. As they do, he goes to remove a small gift box he had in his jacket's breast pocket, tied with a red ribbon and bearing the Layarte coat of arms: A raven upon an intricate shield, with many swords down the back, and on the bottom, an armor smith's hammer and goldsmith's hammer crossed.  
“I wanted to get you something for a good amount of time now, for Valentiones.” A sense of pride and excitement builds in him as he hands it to her.

“You didn't need to get me anything, Ranier, the invitation alone to an evening of relaxation is quite enough.”  
He shook his head at her comment. “Please, it's my pleasure Alisaie. Go ahead and open it, this may be a bit early in the evening, but I'm feeling selfish and I simply can't wait.”  
She nods in agreement and begins to open it. In the box is a necklace, thin gold interlaced in a stylish manner reminiscent of two snakes intertwined, a star ruby glowing dully as the main gemstone hanging right below the gold chain. It looked like a masterpiece crafted by a true professional.  
"May I put it on you?” He asks hopefully as she admires the craftsmanship.

“Of course.” She smiled at him with her response. He takes the necklace, moving behind her to lay it gently on her neck, making sure it's secure before moving back to admire it. The way it accentuates her features making him proud of his work.  
"I would like to say that it looks great on you, but you look exquisite, Alisaie.”

The Elezen girl, warming up to the situation, beams with delight. “Dating may be somewhat foreign territory, but I am finding it to be very pleasant, thank you for easing my apprehension.” Her comment is confirmation that his efforts are paying off. "Thank you Ranier, I will cherish this gift, it's truly breathtaking."

“I hope you don't mind me asking, but you said this was not your first date. Though you just said dating is foreign territory to you?” He asked with confusion at her contradictions.

Realizing this, she becomes slightly nervous, if only momentarily. “You see, I have been on perhaps one or two, though it wasn't that I was being asked. It was that Alphinaud was being asked, I may have gone in his stead on a few of them.” she said, now displaying her trademark annoyance with her brother. “He could be so oblivious to his admirers. I already got many of their gifts sent to me on accident when they thought me to be him. So once or twice I tried to help let them down easily and I was curious about what they found so appealing in my brother.”

“Did your noble self imposed mission provide answers?” He replied inquisitively, though playfully to her sudden outpour of information.  

“It did, though that might be a story for another time. I don't think my brother would like me telling you these things, though it would be amusing. For now let us resume our evening.”

“I hope you will tell me later then,” he said, expressing his disappointment at the sudden end of the story. She smirks back at him, amused at the interest.  

“Oh I got lost in our conversation. I also got you a gift.” She takes a small box wrapped with a blue ribbon. “I suppose since you're giving me your gift early, I'll do the same.” Handing it to him, their hands touched as he goes to take it, their eyes meeting each other upon notice.  

"How cute, we picked each others colors." He remarks at the packaging. Opening the box, he finds an Allagan ring shining lowly with blue light, the blue similar to her azure eyes.

"I thought it would be. I know you are a great admirer of Allagan items and I've noticed you tend to wear some things you have found or bought of theirs. I asked Alphinaud what would be a good gift, he suggested I look at your interests, and well, here it is." He pauses and looks lovingly at the gift and the thought put into it.

He goes to hug her, bending over slightly. “Thank you, I'll cherish your gift as well.” The Elezen’s face goes bit a red at his response. He lets go of her, realizing that might not have been the best thing to do. They looked at each other once he did, both blushing slightly. With a cough, he tries to get their minds off of it.

“Would you like to head back indoors?” The Au ra asked her; he was most certainly flustered from their hug just now. “They should be done setting the table for us. I promise we will have privacy,” stretching his hand out her to take.

“That would be nice.” The words bring her comfort, since she is still not willing to be around that many people during this event. 

He continues, "Let’s go then, I look forward to you trying out the cooking." Standing up next to her, he gives her his hand to help her stand. "I actually did the cooking for the most part, I wanted you to try my food if you came, though the servants and Reiko did help me expedite the process." An impressed look appears across her face as she takes his hand and lets him guide her back into the house.

Once inside, they make their way to the dining area. Taking her to the dining table, he pulls out a chair for her, allowing her to be seated first. On it is a grand display of foods, ranging from exotic-like to common; truly the kind to be served for a feast involving those with large wealth - the plates and utensils all being incredibly ornate like something the sultana would use. 

First there was Nabemono: a simple dish comprised of a hot pot of ingredients. This one has a broth made with dashi and sake, among other things, with vegetables having a robust taste with many meats. The literal hot pot sits in the middle of the table steaming lightly, same with the Mochi: a dessert made of rice, pounded and formed as a pyramid set on a plate. Then the slightly braised Coq au vin, perfectly giving the dish that great brown coloring, the mushrooms almost expertly placed on the dish. After that came the Rillete: small pies one can eat with meat so tender, it's barely holding itself inside. The outside of it is expertly baked - not a single part look overcooked. 

"Well this is certainly more than expected, or what I am used to!" she said with excitement.

"I'm glad I exceeded your expectations, hopefully that remains true once you sample the food. I honestly didn't know what you'd like, so I got carried away and decided to make many kinds of dishes to suit whatever you might want." 

The servants appeared to serve them. The Au Ri maid, Amris, makes sure Alisaie is tended to as best as possible, while an elder Au Ri man, Na'azeh, serves Ranier. 

“Thank you, that will be all, please do not disturb us unless called for,” Ranier says as he dismisses them.

In unison, both Au Ras bow, “as you wish Lord Layarte.” They turn in unison yet again and leave the dining room.

“I'd say I wouldn’t believe you're this good of a cook, but I now know better than to doubt your abilities,” she exclaimed,“where did you learn your cooking from?”

“I learned a lot of my cooking from my mother and father. Both were excellent cooks, though my father more so,” he answers. “Honestly, I've been hoping that you’d try it some day,” adding joyously to himself. “Please, try whichever you think looks the most enticing, though I'd recommend the Coq au vin first.”

Seeing him as the chef, she chose to take his recommendation. She takes a good hearty spoonful of it to try it.  
“By the Twelve! This is amazing Ranier,” she blurted out in delight because of the food. “You should make this for everyone else!”

He grins, feeling slightly abashed. “Thank you, I'll be sure to invite more people next time and let them try it.”

During the meal they talk to great lengths about their previous adventures, recalling the perilous situations they had been in. Oftentimes, she compliments him as much as he compliments her. They get along well as best friends, and they eventually left the evening's initial tone of discomfort.

Warming up to each other - it was everything he hopes for. Though for a second, the smile leaves his face before he speaks.  
“I have to say Alisaie, I am deeply sorry for when I couldn't protect you. I couldn’t apologize before, with everything happening I didn't even have a chance to see you when you were recovering.” He turned away from her slightly to show his penitence.

Alisaie stayed silent for a minute. Then, her expression shifts. “May we go to your library and continue the conversation there?” she asked plainly.

Ranier thought her request a bit odd; he hopes he didn't put her off with his last comment. Nonetheless a change of scenery would be good.  
“As you wish Alisaie, please follow me. One moment however,” Ranier paused before projecting his voice at a louder volume than before.  
“Radelle! Would you be kind enough to get some of the others and clean this up?"

A tall and slender Elezen woman appeared to his call; her hair short, black, and with a tinge of white on the fringes. “Yes Lord Layarte, it shall be spotless,” she answered.

Down the staircase in the manor, to their left stands a red haired Miqo'te receptionist who smiles at them for a moment, before continuing her work. Through the sliding doors into the library, they found themselves seating across each other at a round meeting table. They were both a bit nervous; both crossing their legs when they sit, and upon noticing the other doing the same, simultaneously try to undo their position, then break in small laughs before finally composing themselves.  
Alisaie begins to speak with a hint of wonder in her voice,"I know I have not said anything before, but it’s all quite impressive... I genuinely didn't think you’d have such wealth, Ranier, I didn't even think this was your house when I first arrived. That is, until I was informed by one of the guards.”

"Wealthy parents, good education, and determination do a lot for a man. Those helped me to do many things," he responded, proudly touting his background.

Giving a small sigh, she cut in, “That's not why I wanted to come down here, however.” She paused, choosing her words carefully. 

“You don't need to apologize for what happened, Ranier. I didn't realize back then how concerned you were.  
I thank you for the concern, however, you needn't be perturbed anymore.” She was truly grateful for his concern towards her.

Though somewhat relieved at her words, he still felt the need to express his regret. “I still wish I could have protected you, or at least visited you while you were injured... I was just too busy, too angry... I had to do something. I wasn't thinking clearly…”

His concern for her was greater than she thought. It served to let her know that this man actually cared a great deal for her, more than she would have guessed. 

“...But enough about that,” Ranier interjects, ending the whole conversation and leaving the air between them in silence.

Nervously, Alisaie cleared her throat. She tries to inquire on his previous comment about his parents with a wondering look, secretly hoping to change the subject to a lighter tone. 

"You mentioned your mother and father in regards to many things. I'd love to meet them some day with you,” she says animatedly She wonders what kind of people it takes to make someone like him be proud of them to that degree.  
But then she see his face shift to a more troubled one. “I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?”

He shakes his head. “You didn’t, it's just that... my parents don't really know me anymore. So while I love them and talk about them, the thought of me going to see them is one of the few hurtful things for me.” He sinks into his chair as he starts to talk about his past, moving his hands under his chin for support, recalling the situations in his head. 

“I was not one of the Warriors of Light to start. Frankly I don't know who or where exactly they might be, seeing as I'm the only one around, as far as I am aware at least.  
I trained long and hard when I was younger, to try to start reaching my goal of being someone who could rival a Warrior of Light.” 

He pinches his brow as he takes a deep breath. “But during the Battle of Carteneau... Instead of retreating when Bahamut was raining hell on us, I tried to run to Louisoix, thinking I could help. I saw the other Warriors bathed in light and disappear, and as I was watching I realized the same was happening to me.” 

He stands up and moves to a hanging map of Eorzea, staring at it, one hand on his brow and the other on his hip. He couldn't let her know that he knew Louisoix, for now at least. Not even the fact that they knew each other when younger, either. He would explain it all later, just not right now.

“I suppose Hydaelyn chose me for some reason to be a Warrior of Light. In doing so, no one remembers me from back then. In doing so, it robbed me of my dream, my goal in life. It took my family from me, at most they see me as a man they’ve met and regard as a friend.”

Alisaie is left speechless, also feeling slightly guilty.  
“I didn't know…,” she gaped, “I didn't mean to open wounds.  
I'm sorry Ranier. I was only trying to lighten the mood.”

Standing up, she moves towards him and takes his hand. She tries to console him. 

“I don't mean to say that it was right..but, look at all the things you've done. You've helped save the realm so many times over, you and your allies. Hydaelyn only gave you the tools but you're the one who’s used them properly.  
You are the Warrior of Light, by your own efforts, not Hydaelyn's.”

Smiling at him as she finishes, he hopes her words would reassure him. The man was clearly disconcerted from having to think about past events, and his family. Not a sight she was used to seeing of him, and it was definitely not one he liked anyone seeing.

“It's… uh, it's quite alright, you didn't know.“ Ranier has a pained look on his face.  
"I normally don't say anything, but would it be alright with you, if you didn't call me that? I honestly detest the title. I'm sure you understand why after today. I only pretend to like it for appearances." He softly puts his hand on her cheek. “Hopefully I'll change my mind at some point.”

He tries his best to compose himself. This is neither the time nor the place for his weakness to show. “I should have handled my memories and emotions better. It was weak of me to show you how it affects me.” Sighing, he continues, “I must ask that you tell no one about this at all, if you wouldn't mind, I don't want them thinking differently of me. I'm supposed to be strong, stoic. Not whatever this is.”

“It's alright, I simply hope you realize that it doesn't make you weaker to acknowledge your feelings, nor would anyone think less of you for it. I don't think less of you for it. I am truly sorry for having made you think about this.” Her smile held fast, she puts her hand on his. The warmth of her touch alone eases his mind.

"Don't be sorry, you did nothing wrong. While I'm sure you're right, I would still rather keep it to myself. If you wouldn't mind?" Though she'd brought his smile back, he was recovering somewhat still.

"I understand, though I want you to know again, you are the Warrior you want to be, even without the blessing of Hydaelyn. I'll tell it to you as many times as you require.” 

He can't help but think how lucky he is to know her. She knows how to soothe him incredibly well. He wouldn't have ever thought her to be this caring to him before tonight.

She moves her hand up his back reassuringly as she stands next to him. “Maybe we should talk about something else?

Ranier sits back down looking pleased at the suggestion, his legs are crossed in interest. “What do you have in mind?”

Alisaie thinks for a moment before she comes to a decision: “How about I ask how you were able to get all of this? I've always wondered why someone would want this much wealth. What do you need it for?"

He gives a small chuckle at the question, relieved at what it turned out to be. He gets up and paces around for a few moments before concluding that he can only reply with the truth. "I am hoping to make enough gil to claim a seat in the syndicate.”

Upon hearing this, she gives a slightly shocked look. She knows full well the kinds of people that tend to be in such positions of power. “Other than Raubahn and Godbert, the rest of them are as crooked as they come. That is a bit unsettling, Ranier, though I know you better than to think of you as abusive with your power as some of them are.”

“I understand that all too well from experience being a citizen of Ul’dah, yes. Nevertheless, if I can attain a chair in the syndicate, I will reach a point where I can start to make a difference in the city. Not to mention there will be one less corrupt member. Once I have made a difference in Ul’dah, I can start helping other cities like Ishgard. You've seen the city, it's in complete disrepair.” He takes a breath before stopping to look at the map of Eorzea. 

He looks back at her, continuing, “do not misunderstand, I am also in it for my gain. I love the money. With all the fighting that we do, would it not benefit to have greater access to funds? We could revive the Crystal Braves. The only reason that went poorly was because of the Syndicate’s interference. If I payed them enough, I could have their loyalty earned through coin. If we don't have it, someone else will.  
My new objective, or dream if you will, is to bring an age of prosperity for Eorzea and the world around it through business and advancement of technology.” Smirking, he looks at Alisaie. "Seems a bit foolish and grand, doesn't it?” He beams as he talks about his new goal.

“But don't worry, I may love money but I won't turn into someone like Teledji. I'm still looking out for the people,” he adds to conclude his speech.

The very last of his comments relieved her. Though she didn't think he could turn into a person like that, it is still a worry anyone would have. “It is but an admirable goal, and one that could indeed help stabilize many things. But one also needs care or it could all go wrong. Don't be foolish to try to rush it if you really want to make it happen.” 

Ranier chuckles before he replies. “I understand that fully well, though I thank the concern.” He puts a hand on her cheek, still maintaining his grin. “It's the things that you say, the concern that you showed for me, that makes me fall for you more and more every time we meet.” 

"I love you Alisaie.” 

Instantly, her face goes as red as it can, and she averts her eyes from him. She turns around quickly so he doesn't see her face.    

"H-how can you say something like that to e-easily?" 

“Because it's true, I've felt something ever since the first time I saw you. I think you were asleep, but I was also on that caravan you were taking to Ul'dah. I was saddened by the fact that I didn't try to make your acquaintance earlier.” 

Hearing it makes her a bit more nervous. She is unable to speak at the moment, trying to process his confession. She always knew this might happen, and even with all her preparation, she still isn't able to handle it as well as she wanted.

“I didn't mean to make you nervous, Alisaie, but I had to express my endearment for you.” As those last words leave his mouth, he leans in for a kiss. Her eyes widen as his lips reaches hers. The warmth of their entwined kiss spreads through him, she tasted sweeter than anything he'd ever had. Her taste was like the finest rosé. As the initial shock wore off, she gives herself to the kiss, wrapping her arms around him. Both are stuck in a moment of bliss.

At that moment, a completely jet black Miqo'te male in blue clothes comes walking in, looking at the tomes in a corner of the room. Ranier stares at him, clearly annoyed at the interruption. Alisaie is confused as to who the man is, looking at Ranier before speaking out. 

“Excuse me, who are you?” The man remains steadfast and stoic, still looking for whatever he may be looking for.

“Oh for Halone’s sake, hey Sarkan, do you mind? Didn't Reiko tell you to not show up? Didn't you get the letter?” Finally the man turns around, looking as if he heard odd noises. He sees Ranier and Alisaie standing in the middle of the room.

“I didn't see you there Ranier.” He says plainly before his eyes shift to the Elezen girl standing near him. “Why is Alisaie here?” befuddled at her presence.

“We are having a private event Sarkan, a date. So if you don't mind,” Ranier replies in an irritated tone.

“Alright, just give me a second.” He continues shifting the books around, knocking some onto the ground clumsily.  “I found what I was looking for,” he finally says, shaking a tome above his head as he leaves the room.

Ranier pinches his brow. “That man never listens and has terrible timing.”

Alisaie laughs for a second. “That was a bit odd. Though it doesn't seem like he showed up to disrupt us on purpose. It helped break the tension yet again I suppose.”

“I suppose so as well.” He turned to her and realized his hand was still on her cheek since Sarkan had appeared. Giving a chuckle, he removed his hand from her face.

“He seemed familiar, but I don't know who that man was,” she spoke in regards to the Miqo'te that was just here moments ago.

“I talk about you plenty and he has seen you around before. Don't worry about him,” Ranier says, and started moving towards the door. “Give me a moment, I'll be right back. I'm going to prepare us some tea. Feel free to look around.”

“Don't be too long alright?” she replies, she herself moving towards the books on the shelves, no doubt intrigued to see what literature they might contain. She turned back when she heard the door opening to look at Ranier, only to notice that he is doing the same, awkwardly catching each others' sneaky gaze. Instead of being embarrassed, however, she looked at him with an eager expression, like she couldn't wait for him to return.

Pleased, Ranier continues going upstairs. As he reaches the top of the stairs he starts to smell tea. The servants are still cleaning. Reiko is in kitchen with a fresh pot of tea. “I knew you'd be wanting some tea, they were just made. The servants are still busy,” she reports to him.

Ranier went up to the counter to take the carrying tray. “I suppose they are, though you didn't have to make it. I would have made it myself.” He was grateful at the convenience, though he doesn't show it.

Turning back around, he proceeds back downstairs with the tray. The whole thing was going great, even with some unpleasant discussion of his past. Though, he has a weird feeling just as he opens the door to the room.

Alisaie was quiet, looking a bit worried even. “What's wrong Alisaie?” he asks, responding to her silence. 

“I had a question I wanted to ask before you went off... I've heard you used to be married before? What happened to your wife? We're on a date but isn't that kind of unusual considering… I don't want to cause problems.” 

He should have known this would come up, even when he had hoped it wouldn't.  “I'm sorry, I only ask because you say you love me but this situation isn't so clear to me,” she added.

Exhaling, he sets the tray full of tea on the table and sits down next to her. Grabbing her hand with both of his, he looks her in the eyes. “Listen, I was married, this is true. She left me, however. While I loved her I was constantly away from home. All this fighting of Eikons and monstrosities for Eorzea along with my business dealings. I just barely had time to be home. I didn't think we were growing apart but one day I came home and she and her things were just… gone.”  His crimson eyes looked into her azure sky eyes. “We aren't married anymore. I don't know where she is and it's not a concern. The intention of tonight and my letter is to fully divulge my love for you in person. Alisaie, I love you wholly, that is something I truly mean and hope you'd believe.”

As he finishes, he kisses her on the lips gently, passionately. Then realizing he let himself get carried away, he lets go of her. "I'm… sorry. I shouldn't have done that..." he looks over at her after backing away slightly, her fingers on her lips with a surprised look. With the event setting in her mind, she maintains her flustered look.

  "Excuse me," she says as she goes to the door and leaves the room. Ranier is left standing, thinking about how he probably just ruined the evening. Twice. Twice you kissed her. You pushed your luck, you idiot. She was fine during the first one. But, maybe she’s finally processing what has happened? Hoping he really had not ruined the day, he waits for a bit before trying to follow after her to make sure she is fine.

On the other side of the door, Alisaie is thinking to herself. “By the twelve, what should I do? I did want to, but I don't know if I'm ready. But I do feel very… Comfortable? Almost warm around him? That first kiss was actually rather pleasant.” Just the second one left her very flustered. Thinking about it for a few more minutes, she resolves to go through with it. “I've not known Ranier to be less than true and a man of his word. I'll figure this out with him.” As she finishes her thought, she starts reaching for the door just at the same time Ranier does. She opens the door, suddenly hitting something.

"FUCK!" Ranier exclaimed as the large wooden door hits his forehead. Staggering, he falls to the ground for a second, holding his head.  

"Oh gods, I'm sorry!" she exclaims back as he opens his eye, still keeping the right one closed. He shook his head.

"It's fine, though you hit harder than Titan, woman." She offers her hand to help him up, trying not to laugh at the fact that she knocked the Warrior of Light down. 

Laughing a bit, he breaks into a wry smile. He's very much glad that she came back, more than the fact that he's going to be feeling that door tomorrow. He gives himself a pat and tries to shake off the pain. "Where did you go earlier? I half thought I had scared you off. I'm sorry Alisaie, that was too forward of me." 

Motioning no with her head, she moves closer to him, looking up at the tall Au’ra, clearly still unnerved but keeping her cool as much as she can. Her mouth opens before closing sharply as she struggles to find her words. Shaking her head, she speaks, "you caught me off guard. I didn't know how to react. I've found I have some feelings for you tonight that I did not think I would have. I went to think about this for a moment and well… Ranier, I have been feeling the same way to you for a while now, I just did my best to keep it to myself." She takes a deep breath, the poor girl trying her best to keep her newly found calm, blushing a bit as she continues.

"I think I… Lo-Love you too…"

Ranier starts to blush slightly for the first time that night. Much less for the first time since she has known him, her face showing surprise at the sight of him. Walking to her, he simply puts his hand on her cheek. He just cannot help himself around her. "I suppose it is quite odd considering we've never spent time on a date or anything before this, right?" His smile is visibly earnest, full of affection.

Alisaie chuckles a bit. “I suppose giving into our emotions once in a while wouldn't hurt. Gods, this feels so sudden. If the others saw us like this we would never hear the end of it.”  

"You are correct, we'll need to make sure we can keep ourselves level headed while we're around them. But maybe it wouldn't hurt to let them know a bit?” He takes her hand as he kneels in front of her and kisses it. Pulling her in a bit closer, he starts to kiss her again. Overjoyed that she came back and returns his feelings at that, the Au’ra could easily be the happiest man on Eorzea at that moment. Just as he is thinking that, she moves down to passionately kiss him too, only stopping after some time passes.

The orchestrion begins playing music: a soft orchestral piece. Coquettishly, she looks at him. “Music starting right on cue? You had this planned didn't you?”

“I might indeed have planned a bit ahead,” he says, chuckling at how it's working so well. “Would you indulge me in a dance, Alisaie?” he asks, like a gentleman. 

Fully engrossed in the night’s events by now, she gladly accepts, allowing him to wrap his arm around her waist and take hold of her right hand with his. The two of them moved slowly, side to side to begin with, their movements mirroring the others'. Both moving fluidly, the girl's small figure is shadowed by the other man, but shines in the light. His larger frame made it hard to see her to anyone who might hold audience to this interlude.

“I didn't take you for a dancer, Ranier, much less one this capable.” she added teasingly into their dance.

“Neither I to you, Alisaie,” he replies in a pleasantly surprised tone. “I suppose we both learned it back before all this in our youth?”  

She added in a whisper meant only for him, “yes, I picked up a bit of knowledge in practice. My brother was learning and he needed a partner.”

“Mayhaps he will entertain me with a dance at some point then?” Ranier said almost expectantly.

“Ha, I would love to see that if I were to be honest.” There was glee in her voice, though only momentarily, at that thought.  
They continued dancing, slowly enjoying each others company, the piano and strings filling the air and surrounding them with its euphony, matching the harmony of their steps, charmed looks on both of their faces whilst dancing.

“If you don't mind, why did you decide to come back? You left suddenly but returned almost as suddenly. You must clearly feel something for me as I do for you,” Ranier asks mid-dance.

She looks at him with a face that lets him know she is much more comfortable with him now. “I just simply thought about how you've been there for all of us, and for me. You've been a great friend, your intentions are always good, even if you carry yourself in a way that people perceive as otherwise. I know you act how you do as part of a front to others.” 

He laughs a bit at her comments. “Yes, I suppose to most I come across as very blunt or worse. I'm pretty sure your brother has told me how he's had to settle down people I've upset before.”

Seeing a chance to poke a bit of fun at Alphinaud, she takes it.“Indeed, there is never an off day for him with all the work there is to do. We could both say he owes you for his egregious use of our coffers in buying Gosetsu's sword.”  
   
A grin forms on his face when she finishes.”I'm more than fine with paying for it with nothing in return. However, he should learn to make better decisions, so I agree with you.”

The piece playing for them is reaching its conclusion when he decides to make another bold move: “Alisaie, would you like to stay the night here?” he asks in earnest.  
   
She looks at him as if it didn't register. “I'm sorry, what?”

“Would you like to stay the night, I asked,” he repeats himself with a smile on his face.

Blushing just as she had at the start of the night, she took a moment, opening her mouth to speak before closing it again. He found it adorable how she was still so easily flustered by him. “ I uh... I would like to but do you mean to suggest us two sleeping in the same bed?  

“Haha, no that is not what I meant. I meant I have plenty of spare rooms and I'd hate for you to go home this late. However, if you'd like to I wouldn't be opposed to it. But I would like to escort you if so.” He finished with a sly grin.  

“I suppose it would be a good idea, if only just for convenience’s sake,” she replies, thinking to herself, having yet again regained her composure.

Taking the initiative, he picks her up, much to her shock. He carries her up the stairs slowly as he takes her into his bedroom. Closing the door behind them, he sets her down on the ample bed. She looks around the room she’s now in for a moment, before realizing which room to this is. “Now this looks like your room and not a spare bedroom, doesn't it, Ranier?” she remarks.

He pretends to look around like he is confused. “You know what, I think you might be right. I don't know how that happened, but since you’re here… you might as well stay.”

He sits down next to her. “In case the thought crossed your mind, I didn't bring you here for that,” he says, giving her an obvious wink.  

She turned the other way coyly before speaking, “I'm just happy to be able to spend the night with you, if I am being honest.” She turned back to face him, smiling. He moved closer to her, unable to stop himself from kissing his newly found love. Eventually, they fall asleep with his head on her chest, holding hands.


End file.
